Determine the potential beneficial effects of oral ribose therapy in patients who have not been placed on uridine/thymidine therapy. Test the beneficial effects of adding or switching to uridine and determine the potential benfits of adding oral ribose to patients who are currently on uridine/thymidine therapy.